The present invention relates to the mechanical and electrical designs for truckles of medical devices, in particular for truckles of mobile large-scale or heavy medical image diagnostic devices.
When a large-scale or heavy medical image diagnostic device needs to be moved frequently, the operators usually have to push with a lot of strength, so it is very inconvenient. For example, the mobile C-arm X-ray system needs to be moved and positioned frequently during a surgical operation and the device is moved by the handle. Moreover, in some special cases, such as on a soft floor (e.g. a carpet, etc.), since the material of the moving medium has a large friction coefficient, it is harder to move the devices. In addition, such devices are often equipped with more driving motors or include such components as high-energy X-ray generators, flat-panel detectors and cooling systems to meet the demand of the market, increasing the weight and the volume of the whole device. On the other hand, in order to make sure that the users can operate the devices conveniently, design specifications attempt to reduce the operating physical force required as much as possible. For example, one mobile C-arm X-ray system requires that on a tile floor, the starting push force is no more than 12.5 pounds and the rolling push force is no more than 6.0 pounds, and on a nylon carpet floor, the starting push force for a system with a display screen of 9 inches is no more than 45.0 pounds, the starting push force for a system with a display screen of 12 inches is no more than 50.0 pounds, the rolling push force for a system with a display screen of 9 inches is no more than 32.5 pounds, and the rolling push force for a system with a display screen of 12 inches is no more than 35.0 pounds.